Come Back
by Kittie1
Summary: Miko was fighting an internal battle of her own, watching her Bulkhead slowly slip away into nothingness...Set During Episode 21: TMI


Based off of Episode 21 in TF:Prime...and this music video produced by MistressMegatron.

/watch?v=tVOQioxD6es&feature=related

I take absolutley NO credit!

* * *

><p>Come back<p>

_"The Data is agressivlly attacking his neural net..."_

Medical Jargon...more medical jargon...science, science science...she was getting bored. More paint smeared the metal plates, continuing to mumble to himself, though none of it made sense to her.

"Friction co-efficient of the subset amplified..."

More splashing of paint on metal. She grew irritated, and lugged out her flying V. "You want amplified?"

"Prooving preceptors paradoxis nothing of the kind..."

Her fingers grabbed the pick and gave her blessed guitar a might 'TWANG', the chords echoing off the metal walls and enough to jar Bulkhead from his mumbling. The mop dropped from his fingers, and he gave her an irritated look.

"What IS that?"

'Wha?' She breifly thought to herself. "Metal!" She shot back indignantly. It was as if it was her own name. "You LOVE this song!"

His demeanor though...it wasn't him. Bulkhead never got mad at her like this...ever. And his body language showed it. "I'm TRYING TO consentrate!"

"You're starting to sound just like RATCHET!"

"...who?"

A cold stab of terror went through her belly. How could he not know who RATCHET was? Something wasn't right. Setting the instrument down, she bolted across the platform to find the doctor behind his computer screen.

"Ratch! I think Bulks loosing his mind!"

A beat of silence...and the icy stare of the medics cold blue optics bearing down onto her...was that...sympathy?

"You..._already_ know..."

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you." His voice sounded unlike his normal irritated tone...he was...worried? "But rest assured, Optimus has a plan."

"Optimus isn't Bulkheads doctor...I need to know..when Bulks done spittin out that formula...He'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead right?"

He didn't answer her.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the time Wheeljack lobbed his only grenade into the Decepticon heat exchanger?"<p>

Silence. The only thing she could hear was his paintbrush swiping over metal plates. Before an inhale...

"Who?"

Now she was angry. "Wheeljack! Your best bud! ...besides me of course." She waved the picture on her phone infront of him. Cold terror hit her belly again. There was no light in his optics. No regognition that he had ever even been there for the picture in the first place. She was growing frustrated, snapping the phone closed and staring him down.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course!" He lifted his head up to look at her, and the worried sensation passed breifly...only to be replaced by a stabbing pain in her chest...he was word searching. "You're..."

_'Please no...'_

The pain increased...and she felt hot tears pricking in her eyes. He didn't remember...

"Equivilant to the flattning of the obelic spheroid to the enth power..."

More paint sliding on metal slabs.

"Internal engergy of isolated E remains constant."

There was footsteps behind her and Ratchet pulled the slab out. "Keep them comming Bulkhead." Was all he said.

How could he? Ratchet was supposed to be fixing him! Not using him as his own personal data library!

* * *

><p>Now she was sit here, forced to watch as he lie on the table. The monster truck rally had failed. She'd nearly gotten herself killed...yet again. That wasn't the part that scared her. It was the fact Bulkhead was just so willing to...to run. Bulkhead NEVER ran from a fight. Especially from 'Cons.<p>

Not even her own impending mortality had caused him to move. Only the idea of loosing that formula.

**_'So wait. Its alive, its on fire, and its in Bulkheads BRAIN?'._**

She sat there, miserable, crying and feeling utterlly helpless. He was always so scared of hurting her. He was so big and she was so tiny, it was only natural of him. He was completley unresponsive...no matter what Ratchet did.

Thats how the Autobots had found them. Bulkhead unresponsive on the pavement, and her crying hysterically next to him. She could hardly bring herself to touch him, urging him to wake up. Something, anything to revive him.

She vaguely heard Ratchet speaking about the data being gone, and there was only one logical explination to it.

"Because the energy took Bulkheads mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars."

Maybe now Bulkhead was exploring some far off galaxy. Maybe he'd found a new body to inhabit. Was that even possible?

She felt awful. Her best friend was gone, and the information on the synthetic energon was gone. Now...who knew what was going to happen.

Ratchet was babbling about something about familiarity...

And then...light a lightbulb. It clicked.

Racing back to her amp and guitar, she turned everything on, cranking it up to 11. Just like Bulkhead wanted it. She stood on the edge of the platform, holding her guitar, and silently prayed.

_'Please...let this work.'_

A long, drawn out 'TWAAAAANG' echoed through the base...a beat...another...silence...

_'It didn't work...nothings going to fix him...he's-'_

Alarms started blinking. He gave a small groan, before opening his optics.

"Bulkhead?" her voice was quiet, tinny sounding. She didn't dare let any more then a trickle of hope out. Was he back?

And all at once, he bolted up. "BWWARRRRRRR!" He echoed happily in response. He continued to airguitar for several more moments, before looking around. "I LOVE that song!"

He looked around for a moment, and then there was something that had returned to his face...his optics. Something that had vanished the second he'd started transcribing. That light...

"Miko!"  
>Her Bulk was back.<br>-

That took...so long...to figure out what he was saying. Dear GOD. I tried so dang hard on this, but Im just not satisfied with how it came out. I want to start putting out writing again...so please be kind.


End file.
